


Cuts and Bruises

by Loving_oneshots



Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Detectives, Doctors & Physicians, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_oneshots/pseuds/Loving_oneshots
Summary: basically you and your brother start playing detectivesmoney disappears and you try to discover who it wastony has a minor role





	Cuts and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2nd person POV  
> as per usual  
> (Y/N) - your name  
> (Y/B/N) - your brothers name  
> while creating the brother was called Julius. i think the name suits the character quite well, feel free to use it, or any other name you have in mind

You’ve always been a bit better in school than your brother was. You are 5 years older than (Y/B/N), so he tried to get better and better, that you could be proud of him. There was just the problem that, when he was younger, he couldn’t concentrate enough to finish 5 sentences without any mistakes. Nevertheless you were always prouder of him than any other person in this world would have been. But just when (Y/B/N) turned 17 everything changed. His birthday must have been somewhat of a turning point, so when he went to school the next weeks he was able to concentrate longer and longer, which meant that he understood everything once the teacher said it. When he came home that one day, the day he got back his exams, all marked with an A, where he usually found a D or an E, his smile was brighter than ever before. After (Y/B/N) told you what happened, you made up a plan for him, where you included everything he needed to learn until the exams at the end of the senior year, to get a graduation, with the guarantee of a job he loved.  
As the exams were passed out, (Y/B/N) refused to look at it without you. When you saw it you were as proud of him as you have ever been before in your whole lifetime. He got the best marks in his year and therefore he was even offered a scholarship at Oxford. In the end he decided to apply at the Columbia University to study medicine.  
The years went by and after a hell of lot of learning he graduated as the best of his year, again. Many hospitals tried to get him: The Pennsylvania Hospital in Philadelphia, The Atlanta Memorial Hospital, and the Mercy General Hospital in Sacramento or even the Royal Prince Alfred Hospital in Sydney. But (Y/B/N) decided that he didn’t want to leave New York City, his home town, also because of you, as you are the only family you’ve got left. In the end he worked in the New York Downtown Hospital in Manhattan. He is their best surgeon in the emergency room and got promoted quickly, being their youngest head of department at age 27.  
You on the other hand, were recruited to join the Avengers. You are a very talented scientist in the field of biochemistry, but also medicine. You have a PhD in psychology too and due to doing martial arts since you were 12, your fighting skills were advanced enough to join the rest of the team in battles. So whenever you get hurt in a battle, you go to your brother.  
Today is one of those days and as you’re heading through the front door you can already see him, standing in the crowd - He is pretty tall and handsome. The shirt he wears under his white coat is pretty tight and you can see his abs and the chest. He has brown hair and his dark brown eyes are full of grace, mercy and commiseration. - When he turns around his eternal smile grows bigger, lightening up your mood.  
“(Y/N), it’s so nice to see you again.” He says. Then (Y/B/N) sees that your arms and face is covered in cuts and bruises. He hugs very carefully, trying not to hurt you and leads you into an examination room. He stitches up your cuts, while talking to you about all the stuff that happened since you last saw him, which was, as long as you remember correctly, last Sunday, therefore only three days ago, to distract you from the pain.

When he finished his work, you headed to his office. Its 1pm, so he has got an hour break, where you can talk. You go to an Italian restaurant and he invites you to lunch. As you’re eating, you can tell that he wants to ask you a question, but he is not sure yet. After almost 5 minutes of silence, not an awkward one of course, you start: “Look (Y/B/N), if there is something you wanna ask me, just do it.” He looks pretty confused until he remembered that you are trained in reading body language and micro expressions. “It’s just that I want to ask you for a favour, but I already owe you so much, I don’t want to have more debt, that I can never pay back!” He said that with more grief and guilt in his voice, than you have ever heard.  
“You know, you don’t owe me anything, you are my brother! So what’s the favour you’re asking for little brother?”  
“As head of department, I can see what happens with the money that the hospital gets from the state and from donations. In the last few months I saw some irregularities, which result in quite big amount of money disappearing.”  
“Why didn’t anybody else see that too?”, you asked.  
“The amounts are pretty small, so when you just briefly look over it, you won’t notice. I didn’t do either, before I lost a person, because his dialysis malfunctioned,” he nearly cried while saying that, „I NEEDED TO EXPLAIN HIS CHILDREN, WHY THEY’RE LOVED FATHER - DIED, ALTHOUGH WE GAVE HIM SIX MORE MONTHS!”  
“Alright, calm down! “, you said and put an arm around his shoulders. “How did you find out about all this?” you asked him and added: “I am very sorry about the man.”  
“After that happened, I asked around why nobody had already replaced the machine, I nearly fired the staff member who was responsible for it, but in then we found out that the money for a new dialysis was missing. I looked through all the bills and there I saw the pattern. A weekly sum of around $50!”  
“What’s about the machine now?”  
“I gave the hospital a credit of $50.000, which should be enough at first.”  
“$50.000???, you know you´re a mad man! Where the hell have you got so much money anyways?”  
“It is all I have saved over the years, you know how many extra shifts I work in a month and I don’t need the money. I don’t travel and I also haven’t got a family, so why not save lives with it. I`ll get it back as soon as the hospital has money again - soooo...”  
“That´s the favour then, eh? Playing Sherlock Holmes - who, if we´re really doing this, is you - to find out who steals money from a hospital. That is easy. We can do this together, I’ll ask Tony if he can help us with his computer skills.” You say that with a playful smirk on your lips. He starts laughing and his eternal smile, which shortly disappeared, was on his lips again.  
After you finished lunch the two of you head back to the hospital, but you excuse yourself at the subway station, to go back to the tower, where you can ask Tony for a day off. You promised to call (Y/B/N) in the evening, to agree on a time for breakfast tomorrow.  
When you are back in the tower you immediately start making Tony´s favourite muffins, to ask for your day off, when he is in a good mood. Tony came into the kitchen just as you pulled the muffins out of the oven. „Are these blueberry-cherry-chocolate muffins?? You know I love them.” He says.  
“Yes, but you´ll need to wait until they are..”, he cut you off and took one from the tablet.  
“No way I´ll wait ten more minutes for them!” he said and bids into the muffin, just to spit it out a second later. ”THEY ARE HOT!!!” You start laughing.  
“Don´t you dare saying anything now!”  
“I´ve no idea what you are talking about”, you said laughing and left the kitchen. When you came back 30 minutes later the whole tablet was empty. Angrily just walk down into Tony´s lab.  
“You seem to be a little angry, what happened darling?” He asked, still chewing the rest of the muffin and smiled at you.  
“You know exactly why I´m mad - YOU ATE ALL THE MUFFINS!”  
“Well, now I am happy and that´s what you wanted, right?”  
“Yeah, because of that...” you scratched the back of your neck.” Would you give me a day off tomorrow, family matter.”  
He huffed. “Fine, have fun without me, but only because of the muffins.”  
“Thank you so much.” You said, smiling. You ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

The evening of that day  
As soon as you came home you grabbed the phone. You dialled your brothers’ number, hoping he´ll pick up.  
“(Y/N), how did it go?” the voice at the other end said.  
“(Y/B/N), I have got good news. Tony gave me a day off tomorrow, the muffin-trick worked.” you said laughing.  
“Great. Then meet me at the small diner in Fulton Street at 9am, you know which one I mean. Bye”  
“Fine I´ll meet you there, bye bye little brother.”

The next day - 9am  
“Hi guys!” You said as you walked into the diner. Your brother already sat there with Ryan, his best friend. Ryan is a cop and you were quite sure that (Y/B/N) would call him.  
”Hey Ryan, how did you get a day off, you`re constantly working?” You asked while hugging him and your brother.  
“Oh, it was exactly because of that, the Captain said I NEED to get a couple of days free in the next two weeks. Then (Y/B/N) asked if I could help him and that’s how I got stuck here with you guys. Well then, let`s start, shall we!”, Ryan said.  
(Y/B/N) ordered coffee for three and then he placed about 10 boxes with paper on the table next to you. “Man, what is that???” Ryan asked a little shocked.  
“These are all the financial documents of the hospital since the first time money disappeared and all the records about the employees in the same time. I`d say everyone picks a box and we start finding everything that looks suspicious. Tell me if you found something.” (Y/B/N) said.

3 hours - and 4 coffees - later  
“Guys, I think I`ve got something!” Ryan said happily. “Look, the money started to disappear a week after the new manager of the hospital came.”  
“What?!? The manager, I thought he was quite nice, are you really sure that he is the one stealing the money? He is the boss of the f*ucking hospital! How can he do that!? What can we do now, I mean I can`t just fire him!” (Y/B/N) said, a little disappointed.  
“No, no, no, no, no. We go to the police now, I show them all the evidence we have and then they`ll arrest him. (Y/N), you go to the hospital and asure that he stays in there, until we come.”  
1 hour later in the hospital

Oh god, were are they. He will go to lunch soon and I can`t stop him again, you thought as you were observing his office. You quickly dialled Tony`s number, knowing you`d regret it afterwards. “(Y/N), you can`t stand a day without me, eh?” He asked holding back his laughter.  
“Tony get your ass here or you don`t wanna know what I`ll do to it when I`m back!!” You said angrily.  
“Okay, okay, I`m coming, but just because I love my backside...”  
10 minutes later he arrived. Luckily he was dressed in one of his best suits. He must have known that you are up to something. “Okay Tony, you need to go to the manager and tell him that you are thinking about donating money to the hospital and that you want to find out more about him and the hospital before you do so. Just keep him in the hospital until the cops are coming, can you do that for me, please?”  
“Of course darling, but I guess you don’t want to tell me why the hell I am donating money to a hospital?”, he said and kissed your cheek. You looked pretty angry, which explains why he nearly starts running away.  
20 minutes later

Tony pulls his best moves, that they stay in the manager’s office, but he nearly can`t find a reason for them to stay there anymore. Then you hear a loud noise. The sirens of 5 police cars, which park directly in front of the main entrance. Mr. Hanson, the manager, runs out of the hospital, were immediately ten policemen, including Ryan, aimed at him. (Y/B/N) was standing behind them, smiling at him. “Mr. Michael Hanson, herewith you are arrested, because of fraud. Your rights will be read out to you by this Officer here, during the drive to the district.” Ryan said as he sat Mr. Hanson into a police car. He came to you, Tony and your brother and high-fived you before they drove away. “Who will run the hospital now?” Tony asked.  
“I don`t know, but we`ll find someone”, (Y/B/N) said. Tony wrote something in his chequebook.  
“What are you doing there Tony?” your brother asked.

“I told the manager that I wanted to donate money for the hospital and that`s what I am doing now,” Tony gave him a cheque over $200.000 and a separate one over $50.000, 

“The second one is for you so that the hospital doesn`t need to pay it back.”

“Thank you sooo much Tony!!!” He said with a big smile. 

“Thanks, Tony. I owe you something”, you said. “I think some muffins would be a start...” He said laughing.


End file.
